To Heal A Broken Kazekage
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura is sent to Suna to heal the Kazekage. But she doesn't who know who it is or what is wrong with him. Will she be able to heal the Kazekage? Will somwthing more than friendship come into play? Summary sucks I know..but story is better. SakGaa
1. New Mission

Sakura hurried through Konoha. Naruto had just came to her house and told her that Tsunade had in important mission for her to go on. She quickly went through the Hokage tower and made it Tsunade's room. Sakura heard a 'come in' and barged into the room.

"Ah, Sakura. Glad you could make it. Hopefully Naruto told you why I needed you right away?"

"Yes, he did. He had mentioned that you had a very important mission for me." she told.

"Correct. For your mission you will head to Suna. The Kazekage has recently returned from a mission and isn't in the very best shape. His siblings didn't give me much information, so make sure you bring all the supplies you need. Now that you know the mission, do you accept?" Tsunade informed.

Sakura nodded. "I accept. But may I ask you something Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Well, do you know how long I will exactly be in Suna? Like is going to be a few days, weeks, months?" she questioned.

"I do not know. So make sure you pack accordingly. You will leave tomorrow at 7 a.m. Dismissed."

Sakura bowed and left the Hokage's room. She went back to her house and started to pack. "It would have been nice if I would've known how long I'm gonna be there." Sakura mumbled to herself as she packed her clothes.

"**And don't forget you get to have an old guy hit on for the whole time you're there." **Inner Sakura complained.

_Great_. She thought. _I'll just heal him and leave. No problem._

The next morning Sakura got up bright and early. She took a shower, quickly ate her breakfast and headed to the Konoha entrance. "Sakura, right on time. Now, here are your papers to get into Suna. One of his siblings will be waiting there for you. While you are there, you'll be staying with the Kazekage's family at his house." Tsunade told.

Sakura nodded and took the papers from Tsunade. "Okay, see you when I return, Tsunade-sama!" She waved and left Konoha.

**_Yay first chapter! Sorry for its extreme shortness but it's the first chapter...the other ones will be longer soooo if you have any ideas or that sort of stuff I'm open for them! R&R plz_**


	2. Suna

_**Yay next chapter! I tried to make this chapter a little more exciting. I would also like to thank my reviewers! You guys free cookies! **_

**Shukaku/Inner Sakura **

_Thought_

The journey to Suna was a long one. Three days to be exact. Sakura hated these long trips. But finally, after what seemed like years, she arrived in Suna. She walked to the front gate and stared at it's size. _This place is huge_. She thought. "State your purpose!" One of the guards yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura walked up to the two guards by the gate and handed them her papers that Tsunade gave her.

The guards studied the papers and then looked up at her. "Okay, you're cleared for entry. Welcome to Suna, Miss Hanuro."

Sakura smiled at walked through the gate. She stood in front of the gates and stared at the buildings around her. "Hey, Sakura, over here!"

Sakura looked to her left and noticed a girl with sandy blonde hair, put back into four pony tails. "Hey, Temari!" she waved.

"Come on, Sakura. We should get you home to shower and all that."

"Wait, you're the Kazekage's sibling?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that Gaara became Kazekage?"

"No." _Wow, who would've thought that he would become the leader of a village._ _He sure has changed._

"**I wonder what else on him changed."**

"_Yeah I do- Hey!"_

"Oi, Sakura you there?" Temari waved her hand in front of the pink haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just a little tired from the journey. What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I said that I need discuss Gaara's condition with you and all that."

"Okay. Discuss away."

"Well, he recently came back from an assassination mission. But he came back late and he showed up at the house all beaten up and he's paler than usual." Temari explained.

"Couldn't you have brought him to the hospital?" Sakura questioned.

"See that's the problem. He won't let us take him to the hospital and he won't let anyone get near him. He says he's fine, but if you really look at him he's a mess."

"So how do you expect me to get near him?"

"Well, first of all, he doesn't even know you're coming. Secondly, I was kinda hoping you had some jutsu up your sleeve." Temari smiled as they turned a corner.

"Well, I do know a few sleeping jutsus, and I do know a jutsu that'll seal the demon for a few hours."

"Oh, thank-you, Sakura-chan!" Temari pulled Sakura into a hug.

"But you will have to find a way to hold him down while I preform the seals." Sakura added.

"No problem. We'll leave that to Kankuro. Anyways, here we are." Temari mentioned as she lead Sakura up a few stairs to the front door.

Temari opened the door and walked inside with Sakura close behind. Sakura kept walking in while Temari closed the door. "Nice house you have."

"**House. More like Mansion."** Inner Sakura commented.

"Thanks. Do you want me to show you your room first?" Temari asked.

"Sure."

Sakura followed Temari upstairs and down a hallway. They came to a door that Temari opened. "So this is your room. Mine is right across from yours and then Kankuro and Gaara are on both sides. And then the bathroom is first door on the left at the beginning of the hallway. Okay?"

"Yep. Thanks again, Temari."

"No problem, Sakura. Why don't you get unpacked and showered up. When you're done, come downstairs and I'll cook supper." Temari told.

"Ugh, your cooking again." Sakura looked over by the stairs and saw a boy with dark brown hair.

"You got a problem with my cooking?"

"No. Only the fact that you are able to burn salad." Kankuro argued.

"If you don't like my cooking, why don't you cook for yourself?!" Temari shouted.

Sakura laughed as she went into her room and took some clothes out of her bag. She quickly unpacked and headed straight for the shower.

_**Yay! So that was chapter 2. Not much went on here, but you did learn a little more. Trust me in the next chapter Gaara will appear! R&R plz **_


	3. Gaara

_**Hey it's me again! I'm trying to get as many chapters up before school. P Well Hope you enjoy!**_

Sakura went downstairs right after her shower. She went through the living room and into the kitchen. "Temari you burnt the maccaroni!" Kankuro yelled.

"I did not!"

"Then why is it brown?!"

"It's just the cheese. Plus that's how it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah, and that's why it's crunchy." Kankuro mumbled to himself.

Sakura laughed to herself. "Oh, hey, Sakura. I'll get you your supper, just have a seat at the table." Temari told.

She went over and sat next to Kankuro. "If I were you, I would just pretend to eat it." he whispered.

Temari hit Kankuro over the head and Sakura her plate. Then she sat down on the other side of Sakura. Sakura took a bite of the maccaroni. _It's not that bad._ "See at least someone likes it!"

"Well, just wait until Gaara has it." Kankuro smirked.

"You know he eats just about anything I cook."

"Where is he anyways?" Sakura asked.

Just as she was done asking, the door flew open and Gaara walked in. He didn't look at anyone and quickly went upstairs. "Well someone had a lovely day." Temari commented.

"So, Kankuro, how are you planning to let me get close to your brother?" Sakura wondered.

"I think I'll stick with the basics." he smiled.

Gaara then came back downstairs, grabbed a plate of food and sat across from Sakura. She glanced up at him and noticed he was glaring at her. "What?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept glaring. **"Well two can play at this game!"** Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura started to glare at Gaara. The stared at each other for five minutes until the silence was broken. "So, what are you doing here,_ Sakura_?" Gaara asked.

_Uh-oh. Does he know why I'm really here?_ "Oh, well, I was just- Just what?" Gaara glared.

"She's just spending a few nights here. Can't I have friends over?" Temari barged in.

Gaara looked at both of them and then started to eat. _That was a close one_.

"**You bet it was. You were starting to turn red from that hottie staring at you."**

_I was not!_

"Oi, Sakura, you there?" Temari asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"You done?"

Sakura nodded as Temari took her plate. She looked up and noticed that Gaara was gone. Sighing, Sakura got up and went over to Temari. "When you're done, tell Kankuro that I'm ready."

Temari nodded and Sakura went to sit on the stairs. She watched Temari walk over to Kankuro, who was sitting next to Gaara on the couch. Temari whispered into his and he nodded. Sakura got up and walked into the living room. Kankuro got up also and faced Gaara. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Just then Kankuro quickly jumped on top of Gaara. He struggled to get out of his brother's grasp, but his weight pinned him down. Kankuro pulled his arms behind his back and made him stand up. Temari sighed at Kankuro's plan. Sakura did hand signs and put her hand on Gaara's forehead. His eyelids felt heavy as he stopped struggling. "Okay just put him on the couch." Sakura ordered.

Kankuro did as told. Sakura did another group of hand signs and put her hand on his chest. "Hey can one of you take off his shirt? I got to go get my stuff."

Sakura went upstairs and got her bag. When she came back into the room and walked over to the couch. **"Wow, nice body"** Inner Sakura commented.

She then kneeled down and placed both of her hands above his chest. Green colored chakra surrounded her hands as she began to observe the damage to his body. "This doesn't look good."

Yay another chapter! Well I hope you like it. R&R plz.


	4. Poison or Virus

_**Yay next chapter. Hope ya'll like it!**_

"What? What is it?" Temari impatiently asked.

"Well, there seems to be something in his system."

"You mean like drugs? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that he doesn't do drugs." Kankuro pointed out.

Sakura sighed. "No, not drugs. It could be some kind of poison, or even a virus. But from what I can pick out, it seems that it's in it's early stages so it's not harmful right at this moment. But if it stays in his system much longer, it could grow into something more harmful or even deadly."

"Well, do you have any idea of what it could be?" Temari questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I don't have equipment with me that I need in order to figure out what exactly it is."

"But how did it get into his system in the first place?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, it can't be from kunai or any other weapon, because there isn't any stab markings or anything. So, really the only other options are through food or drink intake." Sakura stated.

"So you're saying, his food was tampered with." Temari clarified.

She nodded. "But seeing how much the virus has done to his body already, and it's been less than a week, it looks to be deadly."

"What do you mean? What has it done to his body?"

"Change of skin color, chakra basically depleted, and his heart rate is below normal."

Temari bit her lower lip. "I can do as much as I can, but if it doesn't help and the symptoms get worse, he needs to be seen by an expert."

"Is there anything else wrong, like broken bones?" Temari wondered.

"He has three cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist."

Temari and Kankuro nodded and left the room. Sakura started to get to work. She wrapped his wrist and torso up after she was done repairing the damage. Doing this took a few hours, along with trying to figure out what was in his system. She sat back and sighed in exhaustion. "What's wrong with you, Gaara?" she mumbled to herself.

"A lot of things."

Sakura jumped and noticed Gaara was awake. " I really didn't expect you to answer." she commented.

"I knew that." Gaara answered with a small smile.

"**Wow, he even has a hot smile!" **Inner Sakura squealed.

"_Would you stop!"_

"**I am you."**

"Looks like I'm not the only one with problems." Gaara commented.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well you've only been staring into space."

Sakura glared at him and he returned it. Then he started to get up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed. It is 11 o'clock."

Sakura glanced at the clock. He was right. "Fine, but don't push yourself."

"Hn."

Gaara then started to cough. Sakura looked at him, worried. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, but just kept going up the stairs. Sakura sighed. _He can be stubborn at times._ "I should get to bed." she yawned.


	5. Three weeks to live

_**Yeah, so this is chapter 5! D It took me forever to think of what to write. Hope you like it.**_

Sakura was awaken the next morning, hearing Temari yell. _Well it seems someone is in a good mood today._ Sighing, she decided to get out of bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Kankuro at the table and Temari cooking. _Complaining about her cooking again. _"Oh, hey, Sakura." Temari greeted.

"Finally, now we only have to wait for Mr. Crabby pants." Kankuro mentioned.

Sighing at her brothers lack of patients, Temari walked over by the stairs. "Gaara, get your ass down here, now!" she shouted.

Temari walked back into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. "You know he isn'y going to come down. You've only tried five times." Kankuro commented.

"Here, I'll go get him." Sakura volunteered.

Sakura got up and went upstairs. She walked down the hallway until she came to Gaara's room. She knocked on his door wand waited for an answer. But one never came. Sakura knocked again. "Gaara."

Still, she received no answer. Getting annoyed, Sakura opened his door. She froze at what she saw. Gaara was laying on the floor, unconscious, with blood dripping from his mouth. She quickly ran to his side and called for Temari and Kankuro. Sakura checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. "What happened?" Temari questioned.

"I think it's the virus in his system. It's getting worse."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of bringing him to Konoha and having Tsunade take a look at him. She's an expert, so she might know what's going on." Sakura suggested.

"You do know that Konoha is two to three days away, right?" Kankuro mentioned.

Sakura nodded. "But, if we don't stop for the night, we could make it in a day."

"Okay, let's go." Temari confirmed.

"But I didn't get to eat yet."

"Kankuro, shut up and grab Gaara." she ordered.

The trip to Konoha was tiring for all of them. But they did manage to get there in one day. When they did reach Konoha, they hurried to the hospital. Gaara was immediately taken into emergency care, while the three of them had to wait in the waiting room. "Hopefully this Tsunade lady is as good as you say she is."

"Don't worry, Kankuro. Tsunade always knows what to do. She one of the best medics and one of the legendary Sannin. I'm sure she has an idea on what's going on with Gaara." Sakura comforted.

Temari looked at the ground. "I hope so."

Tsunade came into the waiting room hours later. "Sakura, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Sakura got up and followed Tsunade into a hallway. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, to keep is short, I don't know what exactly is in the Kazekage's system. But I do know what kind it is."

"What is it?"

"It is a type of poison that keeps the victim's chakra depleted, and day by day makes them weaker. From what I can tell, he passed out from lack of oxygen. See, when this poison does get bad, the victim has a hoarse cough because blood manages to get into the lungs." Tsunade explained.

"That's horrible."

"And I'm afraid that's not the worse part."

"What else is wrong?" Sakura questioned.

"At the rate the poison is effecting his body, he probably only has three, at the max, weeks to live."

Sakura froze. _Only three weeks at max to survive._ "Now, I want you to tell his siblings the news. Also tell them we are doing our best to find a cure."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

_**There you have it. Chapter 5! D Hope you liked it. I felt bad for Gaara while I wrote this. '[ R&R Plz.**_


	6. A masked figure

_**Sorry for the delay..I was gone all day and didn't have time to type this chapter up. Plus school is starting soon which makes it worse!! Anyways...Enjoy**_

Sakura walked back to the waiting room where Kankuro and Temari were waiting. She gave them a sad look and immediately, Temari's eyes started to water, while Kankuro stared at the ground. "They say he has a very rare poison in his system that they don't have a cure for, but Tsunade is working on one. Unfortunately, the poison is effecting his system so fast that he only has about three weeks to live." Sakura hated repeating what Tsunade had told her, and after telling the Sand siblings the news, Temari started to cry harder.

"Can we see him?" Temari sobbed.

"I would think so."

Sakura led the two down into the emergency hall and to Gaara's room. Temari and Kankuro walked in while Sakura stayed outside. She couldn't go in. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. _I don't know why I feel this way all of the sudden._

"**Maybe you're finally realizing that you're going to miss **_**him**_**. Face it, you're falling for **_**him **_**and you've only been her for two days." **Inner Sakura rubbed in.

'_I am not. Yeah, I will miss him, but I know Tsunade will find a cure.'_

"Hey, Temari. I'm gonna take a walk." Sakura called into the room.

There was no answer. She really didn't expect one so walked out of the hospital. Sakura walked through Konoha in deep thought. _'I hope she can save him.'_

'**See, you have grown a soft spot for him. But, how can you resist, right? Who wouldn't drool over the sight of his abs.'**

'_Would you stop. I don't like him.'_

'**Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that, hun.'**

Sakura was to distracted talking to herself when she ran right into someone and fell to the ground. "I'm sor-Naruto?"

"Oh, hey Sakura. I thought you were on a mission to Suna?" Naruto said as he offered a hand to her.

Sakura gladly took it and stood up. "I was, but the situation seemed to be worse than what I was told, so I'm here." She replied.

"Really. What did you have to go to Suna for anyways?"

"I had to heal Gaara, but it didn't go to well."

"WHAT! What's wrong with him?" Naruto wanted answers.

"Well, to put it short, he has a poison in his system that's killing him."

Naruto looked at her shocked. "Isn't there a cure? I mean surely Grandma Hokage can fix 'em up."

"I hope so, Naruto." Sakura finished.

"Hey, let's just walk around." Naruto suggested.

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

It was dark out, but Sakura didn't want to go home. She enjoyed walking with Naruto. " So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Training mostly."

Sakura giggled. _Figures. That's all he ever does_. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you come with me to the hospital? I really want to visit Gaara." Naruto asked.

Sakura knew he was going to ask her sooner or later. "I guess so."

"Great! Let's go."

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the sidewalk.

**At the hospital...**

"Come on Temari, we should get going." Kankuro told.

Temari nodded. "You're right."

The two siblings walked out the door and left the hospital.

The window to Gaara's room slowly opened. "Finally gone."

_**Oh no who could that be!? Lol well I hope you enjoyed it. And again..sorry for the long delay.. R&R plz! **_


	7. Revealed

_**Woohoo! Another chapter!!! Here Weeee Goooooo! Sry it took sooo long...-sigh- School starts tomorrow... Enjoy!**_

A masked ninja finished crawling through the window and walked to the middle of the room. He signaled towards the window and two more ninjas jumped inside. "Still living I see. Hm. I'll make sure that'll changed right in this room." The leader ninja spoke out loud. The other ninjas chuckled evilly.

He walked to Gaara's bedside. "Since the poison isn't killing as fast as I would have liked it to."

"How are you planning on doing it?" One of the ninjas asked.

"Good question. Slow, painful, slit to the throat. Or kunai, right to the chest. Very hard choice. But I think I will have to go with the fast one. I don't have a lot of time."

The lead ninja took out a kunai and held it in the air above Gaara. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The ninja turned and noticed Naruto and Sakura in the doorway. "Hm, Naruto and Sakura. Come to watch your friend die?" He laughed as he tilted his head.

Sakura and Naruto were then caught by the two other ninjas. "You'll never get away with this!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, but I think I am."

_How did this guy know who we were? Unless we knew him, but I don't know who it would be._ "How did you know who we are!?" Sakura shouted. _All I need to do is stall him._

" Isn't it obvious, Sakura? We've known each other for a very long time." He smirked.

Just then she froze. _He sounds so familiar_. **'I'll give you three guesses at his name.**' Inner sakura joked.

Sakura thought all through her life of all the guys she has hung around with. _Kiba? No. Shikamaru? Hell no. But who could it be?_ _Wait a minute_. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

He pulled of the mask and smirked. "So you've finally figured it out."

Sasuke's black eyes showed more evil than before. His onyx eyes stared at Sakura and then turned to the unconscious Gaara. "Sakura, tell me. Why do you wish to save the monster of the Sand?"

"He is not a monster, Sasuke! Plus, he's my friend and I will protect him." Sakura answered full of courage.

"Full of bravery, are we? Now, tell me. How do you plan on doing that? If you couldn't tell, you're trapped." Sasuke mentioned.

Just then, Sakura threw the ninja off of her. Sasuke let out an evil grin and quickly shot the kunai down, but was stopped. Sakura froze in her steps. Gaara was putting all his weight on one of his arms while holding on to Sasuke's wrist. "So, you still have some energy left, eh?"

Sasuke quickly grabbed another kunai out of his kunai holster and aimed for Gaara, but that too was stopped. He looked behind him and Sakura was holding the kunai. Suddenly he felt something cold against his throat. Sasuke looked and noticed Naruto was in front of him with a kunai up to his neck. "I see you two have improved the last time we've met. But do you honestly think you can win against me? Sure, you might have me cornered here, but what about when I come back?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke. He smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara then collapsed back onto his bed and started to breath heavily. _He's used a lot of energy just holding back Sasuke. He's getting weak real fast. _"Well, now what?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me visiting is kinda pointless now that he just passed out again."

"You can go, Naruto. I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Naruto nodded and left the room while Sakura pulled up a stool next to the bed.

_**Yeah, I'm sorry for the long delay. It might take me a little longer to update cuz of school but hopefully not too much. R&R**_


	8. Surgery

_**I'm trying to get as much done as possible... Anyways here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

Sakura sat there the whole night. Sometimes Gaara would shake in his sleep so Sakura would run her fingers through his hair. This seemed to calm him down. She smiled as she sat and watched him. **'See, what did I tell you?'**

'_You saw what happened. I don't want that to happen again.'_

'**You keep telling yourself that. When are you going to realize how you really feel? You should even know it's more than friendship.'**

'_To me, it looks like you like him.'_

'**I am you.'**

Sakura sighed and started to ignore her inner self. "How long have you been here?"

She turned to her left and noticed Gaara was awake. Sakura then noticed her hand still playing with his hair. She quickly put it to her side and started to blush. "Oh, I, um sorry."

"How long have you been here?" He asked again.

"Ever since last night. I wanted to make sure you were safe." She answered.

"I figured he would have came while I was here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he's the one that poisoned me. I saw him at the city my mission was at." Gaara told.

"And you didn't say anything, why?"

"Didn't think it was very important."

She gave him a blank look. Gaara smirked. Just then the door flew open Tsunade entered the room. "Ah, there you are, Sakura! I have good news and bad news for the both of you."

"What news?" Sakura asked.

"Well, first of all, I have made a cure that can weaken the poison and then do surgery to hopefully fully remove it. But, one small miscalculation and Gaara could die."

"And you told that he might die right in front of him, why?"

"Well, he should know."

"I don't mind, Sakura. I trust both of you." Gaara stated.

"Wait, I have to help with this?"

Tsunade nodded. "You are one of my most skilled medics, Sakura."

Sakura looked at her with an I-really-don't-want-to-do-this look. Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be fine. You'll only have to be my assistant."

She sighed. "Okay. When do we do this?"

"Right now."

"Why not? Everything is ready."

Sakura nodded. She stood there while Tsunade left and then returned with an IV and a bunch of other supplies. "I'm sorry, Gaara, but you'll have to stay awake for this." Tsunade ordered.

"Wait. Stay awake? Aren't you gonna at least give him pain killers.?" Sakura questioned.

"Can't do that Sakura. It might effect him more."

Right then she felt sorry for him. _These procedures are painful and took forever_. "Okay, Sakura. You ready?"

Sakura nodded. Gaara watched Tsunade walk over to the bed with a scalpel. His breathing became faster with each step she took. "Gaara, don't panic. It's all part of the procedure." Sakura said, trying to calm him down.

He settled down as Tsunade put the blade on his lower abdomen. She took the blade against his skin, making it bleed. "Okay, Sakura. I'll need you to hold him down. I'm beginning the next step." Tsunade informed.

Sakura walked to the head of the bed and held him down by his shoulders. Her strength was so great that Gaara thought that his bones would crack any moment. Tsunade took a syringe and put it into his arm and injected the liquid. Then, she got her hands wet with a different kind of liquid and forced it through the cut. Gaara's body screamed out in pain. He slammed his eyes shut and gripped the bed's sheets. Sakura held him down as he tried to escape the pain. But then, both Sakura and Tsunade froze when they heard his heart rate slow down.

_**Oh dear, what's wrong!? Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLUS, if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me! D R&R plz **_


	9. Surgery Pt2

_**Lol Sorry for the last chapter...I kinda left you hanging sweat drops Anyways..Here's chapter 9!Enjoy!!!**_

"Tsunade-sama, What's wrong?" Sakura panicked.

"Just as I thought would happen." Tsunade mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Gaara's body is different, because of the demon, I can't just use regular cures."

"What do we do?!" Sakura quickly asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I have it completely under control."

With that said, Tsunade reached on to the table next to her and grabbed another syringe. She grabbed Gaara's arm and injected the contents into his body. Both of them waited. Sakura felt relief as his heart rate went back to normal. She sighed as she noticed Gaara starting to awake again. "Okay, Sakura. I'm gonna start again." she informed.

Sakura went back to her position by adding pressure to his shoulders. She nodded and Tsunade put her hand back on to Gaara's abdomen. Pain quickly entered his entire body as he gripped the bed tighter and tighter by each passing second. She ran her fingers through his hair. It seemed to calm him down a little, but not as much as he had hoped. "How much longer, Tsunade-sama?"

"Just a few more minutes. Don't worry Sakura, he'll live and you two can do whatever you want." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura glared at her and Gaara let out quiet snort and smirked. _Wait, I see what she's trying to do._ "Oh, yeah. We're gonna go see a movie and make-out in the theater like we do everyday."

Sakura felt better when she noticed Gaara relax more as he quietly laughed. "Okay. All done." Tsunade informed.

Sakura let go of his shoulders while Tsunade cleaned up all the tools. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Gaara said.

"You're welcome."

Sakura smiled and turned to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Gaara wondered.

"Don't really know. I was probably just gonna walk around. Why? Did you want me to stay?"

"You don't have to. I'm not making you."

_Poor guy. He seems so lonely._ **'You know you want to stay with him.'**

"How about this. I'll quickly go out and do something while you rest. Okay?"

Gaara nodded.

Sakura left the hospital and walked around Konoha. She didn't know what to do. She kept walking until she ran into Kiba, Ino, and Naruto. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey, Forehead." Ino greeted.

"Nice seeing you again too, Ino-pig." Sakura shot back.

They glared at each other and then started to laugh. "So how was you mission, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"It's going pretty good so far."

"Oh, how's Gaara anyway." Naruto budged in.

"He's fine. He had surgery this morning and is doing good." She smiled.

"Your mission was to help Gaara?" Ino wondered.

"Uh, yeah." Sakura started to smile.

"You like him, don't you?" Ino smirked.

Sakura quickly stopped smiling. "Do not."

"Do to."

"DO NOT!"

Ino laughed. "Sure Sakura."

"Sorry Sakura, but we have to go." Kiba said.

"Okay. I'll you guys around." she waved.

Sakura watched them leave and turned to go back to the hospital.

_**Finally! This one took forever for some reason. And it wasn't that interesting. Oh well. R&R plz.**_


	10. Home, sweet, home

_**Sorry this one took so long...My sis came home from college and hogged the computer...Enjoy!!**_

Sakura walked into the hospital and went into Gaara's room. He laid peacefully in his bed. His head turned toward the door when he heard someone near it. "Hey, Gaara. How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"Better than before."

"Well that's good."

Just then the door burst open and Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto ran in. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed at the blonde's over energetic mood. "Hey...Naruto."

Sakura laughed at his reaction. "Oi, Gaara, we've decided that we're gonna stay in Konoha for a few more days. You know, so we can go to the upcoming festival they're having here." Temari told.

"And where do you expect us to stay?" Gaara questioned.

"Well, we're working on that." Kankuro added.

"If you guys want you could stay at my place." Sakura suggested.

"Are you sure, Sakura? I mean, we can find somewhere else." Temari said.

"It's completely okay. I have tons of rooms you guys can use."

Temari and Kankuro sighed. " Thanks a lot, Sakura."

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Temari asked.

Sakura turned around to find him trying to get out of his bed. "Getting out of here."

"You can't until the doctors okays it." Sakura mentioned.

Gaara looked at Sakura. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." he smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Well, why don't you come with me. I'll bring you to my house."

"That sounds good." Temari answered.

Sakura nodded and started to walk out the door with the four of them following her. She quickly got them out of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha. She led them down several roads and to a house. Sakura opened the door and motioned for the others to come in. When everyone was inside she shut the door behind them. "So, this is my home. If you go down that hallway there are spare bedrooms for you guys to stay in."

Sakura then felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and noticed Gaara standing behind her. " Hey, Sakura. Where's the store. I don't want to spend the rest of my time here with no shirt on."

"Gomen, Gaara. I forgot. Um, how about later today we go to the store. I have to get a few things there anyways."

Gaara nodded and walked down the hallway with Temari and Kankuro close behind. Naruto then walked up to Sakura. "Well, I think I'm gonna go. Don't do anything bad tonight, Sakura." He smiled.

"Naruto, I swear I'm gonna kill you one of these days." She threatened.

Naruto laughed as he walked out the door. Sakura noticed that it was already four o'clock. _Better make something to eat_. She thought. Sakura walked over to the kitchen and got the ingredients out. _I'll just quickly make some pasta_. She took out a pot and filled it with water and then put it on the stove. While she waited for the water to boil, she went to the cabinet and grabbed some noodles. She went back to the stove and dumped them in. About 15 minutes later, it was done. Sakura took it off the stove and set it on the counter. Then she went to the hallway with all the rooms. She knocked on the first one and Temari opened it. "Hey Temari. Supper is done."

"Okay, thanks Sakura."

Sakura then went to the next room and knocked. This time Kankuro opened it. "Hey Kankuro. Supper is ready."

"Finally some food!"

Sakura laughed as she knocked on the last door. Gaara opened then door. " Hey Gaara. Um, supper is done. Oh, and after supper we'll go to the store, okay?"

"Hn."

She then walked back to the kitchen and got her a plate of pasta and then sat down at the table. Sakura sat next to Temari and across from Kankuro and Gaara. Then they started to eat their supper.

_**Yay! Finally it's done. I'll try to update faster. R&R plz **_


	11. Shopping

_**WOOOHOOO chapter 11!!o yea. First off I want to Thank all the reviewers D Enjoy!!**_

After supper, Sakura cleaned off the table and brought the dishes to the sink. She quickly washed the dishes and stacked them on the counter. She then turned around and ran into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. Sakura looked up and noticed Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. _Uh-oh._ "Oh, sorry, Gaara. I wasn't watching where I was going, I- " Sakura was cut off when she was offered a hand. She gladly took it and Gaara then helped her up.

"Do you have a shirt I can barrow while we go to the store?"

"Oh, sure. Does Gaara not like going around town with no shirt on? Sakura teased.

"Let's see you take your shirt off and go walking around town." He threw back at her.

'**Oh, he's good. And has a point.'**

Sakura glared at him and walked off to her room. She went into her closet and pulled out a box that had some of her parents stuff in it. She opened it and pulled out a black shirt and went back downstairs. Sakura threw him the shirt. Gaara caught it and quickly put it on. "Can we go now?" He asked getting irritated.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Both of them started to walk to the door when they heard someone behind them. " Where are you _two_ going?"

"Temari, it's nothing like that!"

Temari grinned. "Yeah, say what you want, Sakura."

Temari them received one of Gaara's death glares. "Okay, fine. You two go have fun." Temari laughed as she noticed both of them glaring at her.

Sakura led Gaara down the roads of Konoha and into a large store. "If you don't mind, can I quickly grab some things first?"

"Hn."

Sakura went down the halls and into an aisle. " Okay, first is paper towel." She looked at the rows of paper towel in front of her and held two of them. "This one says best paper towel in town. And this one says best paper towel around. Hmm... In town. Around. Town...Around. Which one do you think would be better, Gaara?"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. " I don't know, just pick one." he answered, growing irritated.

"Hmmm...I'll just get both."

Sakura started to walk again while Gaara just stood there. _I'm never going to the store with girls if they're like this. _

'**Get use to it kid.'**

_Where have you been?_

'**Around. Been watchin' you though. And if I don't mind saying, she's got some curves.'**

_Out of all the nine demons in the world, I had to be stuck with you. The biggest pervert I've ever met._

'**Why thank ya'.You**- Oi, Gaara. You okay?"

Gaara ignored Shukaku when he noticed Sakura waving her hands in front of his face. "I'm fine. Now let's go."

"Okay, okay. I wasn't the one staring at the Spam for the last five minutes." Sakura pointed out as she started to walk.

Gaara shook his head and followed Sakura

The store seemed to take longer than they thought. After two hours of torture, Gaara was in hurry to get to his room. It was getting dark out so he decided to meditate. Sakura was exhausted from the day and decided to just go to bed.

_**Yay it's done!!!! hope you liked it. Lol can anyone guess where I got the paper towel thing from? R&R plz **_


	12. Night Madness

_**Okay, so here's chapter 12!!! If you couldn't figure out the question from the last chapter about the paper towel...it was from Spongebob! Lol I had to put that in. Anyways..Enjoy!**_

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night out of breath. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was only one o'clock in the morning. She let out a sigh and tried to get back asleep. But, after several minutes of laying there she decided to get up. Sakura walked into the kitchen when she heard a loud _thud_ coming from the hallway where the spare bedrooms were. _What was that?_ Sakura walked across the kitchen and to the other hallway. She stood there and listened. A few seconds later she heard it again. She walked closer and closer to the end of the hallway. The noise grew louder and louder with each step she took. When she was at the end of the hallway, she stop. The noise was coming from the room to her right. She looked and then froze. _This is Gaara's room._ Just then she noticed his door was opened a little and decided to peek inside to make sure everything was alright. She slowly opened the door and look into the dark room. Sakura walked into the room and looked around. Suddenly, the noise was to her right. She quickly turned around and saw Gaara smashing into the wall. _What's wrong with him?_ Gaara then slowly fell against the wall until he was one his knees. Sakura hurried over to him and kneeled down by him. He was clutching his head and his eyes were jammed shut. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

Sakura was then slammed against the wall. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at gaara. He was pinning her to the wall by her neck and clutching his head with his other hand while his eyes where still close. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. _Shukaku!_ "Gaara, wake up!"

"I am awake." He answered with a grin.

"No, this isn't you!"

"How would you know?"

'**Oh, he got you there.'** Inner Sakura mentioned.

"See. You know nothing. I should kill you where you are." He hissed.

Sakura started to panic. "What's going on!"

Sakura looked towards the doorway. Temari and Kankuro were standing there. "Gaara, stop it!" Kankuro yelled.

"You guys to, huh."

"Crap Temari. We can't stand up to him when he's like this." Kankuro whispered.

"Don't worry. We just need to get through to him. Buy Gaara some time."

"Hey, Gaara. Leave Sakura out of this." Kankuro told.

"Why? She's the one who started this." He growled.

_What did I ever do?_

'**Who knows.'**

"Please, leave Gaara alone." Sakura started to cry.

Gaara looked at her. Just then Temari ran and slammed into him. Sakura fell to the ground but quickly got up and ran over to Kankuro. Temari tried hold Gaara down but failed in doing so. Instead she was thrown against the wall. Gaara got off the floor and stood there staring straight ahead. Thinking quickly, Sakura quickly ran toward Gaara. "Sakura, no!"

Sakura ran up to Gaara and threw her arms around him. She held on to him even though he tried to get her off. "Please...Come back."

She then felt his body start shake. Sakura looked up at Gaara. His eyes were shut and his breathing rapidly increased. But then she felt his body go limp. Sakura leaned Gaara against the wall as she caught her breath. "Temari..Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

Sakura nodded. "Anyone gonna ask me?" Kankuro asked.

Temari hit him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"Okay."

_**Yeah this one took awhile and its not that long either. Sorry about that. Just been busy lately. R&R Plz!**_


	13. The Unexpected

_**Yeah, I just got home from the football game. I'm in pepband so I have to play at every game... So I'm wide awake and bored so here's the next chapter!!!! And it'll be smooth sailin' from here for awhile. OOCness in this chapter**_

Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura lifted Gaara onto the bed. "Hey, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what caused Shukaku to come out?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm really not sure. Maybe you should ask him when he wakes up."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one he talks to. If we ask him something about his personal life, he goes ballistic or doesn't even talk at all for the rest of the day. Trust me, he won't get upset with you." Temari told.

"Why are you complaining? You make me ask him and I get the beating. I asked him why he was so crabby and I ended up in the hospital for three days." Kankuro added.

Sakura stared at him. "He won't do that to you trust me." Temari smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, who wants breakfast?"

"Finally you ask. I'm starving." Kankuro commented.

Temari hit Kankuro over the head. "Idiot! You can't go five seconds with out eating."

"You two go and make breakfast, I'll stay up here." Sakura told.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded and Temari and Kankuro left the room. She then went and sat on the bed. "So, how long have you been awake?"

"Ever since Temari argued with Kankuro." Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Gaara, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Gaara looked at Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? 'Cause you're gonna laugh if I do."

"Promise." She smiled.

"Well, I..ugh...fell asleep."

Sakura fell back on the bed laughing. Gaara sighed, laying on the bed waiting for her to stop.

"It wasn't that funny." He said after five minutes.

"I'm sorry, but that's funny." Sakura mentioned, wiping a tear away.

"I fail to see the humor in this."

"You fail to see humor in everything." She laughed.

Gaara glared at her. "You should sleep more often."

" I rather not." He commented.

Sakura playfully pushed him in the shoulder. "Aw, is Gaara-kun mad?"

"Ugh, no."

"I think you are."

"You wanna see mad?" Gaara asked as he got up.

"Wait, what?"

Gaara walked to the other side of the bed and threw Sakura over his shoulder. Sakura tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. He started to walk out of the room when Sakura tried her hardest to get loose. She pushed herself back until she was face to face with Gaara. He gave a confused look when Sakura did the unexpected. She crashed her lips into his. Sakura didn't know why she was doing it, and she knew Gaara was shocked. But then both of the deepened the kiss. Gaara slowly put her down and out his arms around her waist, while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Saku- OH MY GOD!" Kankuro quickly turned back down the stairs.

Sakura and Gaara tried to figure out what happened. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to the festival later today with me?"

"I'd love to."


	14. Almost time

_**Okay so here's the next chapter. P I did some SakGaa in last chapter and plannin' to do a little more. Oh and I found this really cool doohiki on my WordPerfect where it automatically checks grammar errors..lol where was that when I needed it. Anyway, enjoy!!!**_

Sakura and Gaara went downstairs and sat down at the table, waiting for breakfast. Temari brought the food over and sat down next to Sakura. She kept glancing at her younger brother. She could believe what she was hearing when Kankuro came running down the stairs and couldn't talk. Temari was very suspicious about what they could've been up too. "What?"

Temari looked at Gaara. "Nothing."

"Yeah, that's why you've only been glaring at me for the past five minutes."

"I wasn't looking at you."

"Actually, Temari-" Sakura stopped when Temari gave the shut-up-right-now-before-I-kill-you-look.

"Told you." Gaara said.

"You're pushing it Mr."

Gaara smirked. Sakura laughed at their arguing. A couple minutes passed and Kankuro finally came to the table. Everyone stared at him as he slowly sat down wide-eyed. Sakura and Gaara looked at each other. "Ugh, Kankuro. Are you okay?" Temari asked.

He didn't reply. "Okay, I want answers now, and I'm not leaving before I get them!" She shouted.

"Settle down, Temari. We didn't do anything to him." Sakura told.

Temari looked at Sakura and then at Gaara. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Kankuro with me."

"Where are you two going?" Gaara asked.

"The festival, where else? Anyway, I'll be back later."

Temari grabbed Kankuro by the collar and dragged him out the door. "When are we going?" Sakura smiled.

"After I'm ready."

"Well I knew that!"

"I need to shower first." Gaara mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Gaara smirked as he finished his breakfast and went to put his dishes in the sink. He then left the kitchen and went upstairs. Sakura did the same, only she went to her room. _I can't wait 'till later._

'**Yeah, you scored big time!' **Inner Sakura cheered.

'_Not really.'_

'**Don't you 'not really' me, missy! You know you can't resist him'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**Aww, I love you too.'**

"Sakura."

"What!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura turned around to see Gaara standing in the doorway. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I didn't know it was you."

"I'm the only one here."

"Never mind. What did you want to ask me?" Sakura said.

"If you're ready, we can go now."

"Okay. Let's go."

Sakura went and followed Gaara out of her room and out of her house. "Thanks again for taking me, Gaara."

"It's no big deal."

Sakura smiled as they arrived at the festival grounds and stared at the crowded area.

_**Hope you liked it. I don't know if you guys noticed, but I think in the last chapter I said they were upstairs. But a couple chapters ago, the rooms are downstairs. Lol. I'll try and update sooner. R&R**_


	15. Festival

_**Sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy with school stuff so I barely get the chance to type on the computer. Enjoy!**_

Sakura stared in amazement. The festival grounds were huge. She was shocked at the size that she didn't even notice Gaara went ahead of her. _Wow. Today is gonna be awesome._ "Are you coming, Sakura?"

She looked ahead and noticed Gaara already in the festival grounds. Sakura hurried and caught up to him so she was by his side. As they walked in, Sakura looked at all the games and rides they had. She kept walking until she bumped into someone. She looked ahead and saw Gaara looking at her. "Oh, sorry Gaara. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine. Do you want to grab something to eat?" Gaara answered.

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura followed Gaara deeper into the grounds and into an open building. "What do you want?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. What are you getting?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Ah. Well you know if you don't eat anything it's not healthy." Sakura mentioned with concern.

"I know."

"Okay. I'll just get some cotton candy."

Gaara nodded and bought some cotton candy for Sakura. He walked up to her and handed the candy to her. "Thank-you so much, Gaara-kun."

He looked at her with shock. _What did she call me?_

'**Would you look at that; she's fallin' for you kid. I must say that I approve.'**

_You know you really are disgusting_.

'**Am not. Besides, you're falling for her too. With what you did yesterday, I was in shock that I forgot to make you do more.'**

_You're really pushing it._

"Hey, Gaara."

Gaara ignored Shukaku and focused what was happening around him. "What?"

"Are you okay? You were staring into the open for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"If you say so." Sakura took a bite of her cotton candy. "Do you want some?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Gaara. Can we go on the Farris-wheel?"

Gaara sighed. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Sakura jumped for joy. _I thought for sure that wasn't going to work. _

'**We got him under our charm, girl.'**

_What charm?_

'**Still clueless like always.'**

Sakura followed Gaara through the enormous crowd and to the ride. Both of them sat next to each other in a car. Slowly, they rose to the top. "Wow, it's beautiful up here." Sakura commented.

"Hm."

"You really wish you weren't here, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You never said it, but it seems like it."

"I'm not a people person." Gaara responded.

"A blind person could see that."

Gaara smirked. Slowly, both of them got closer to each other. Sakura put her arms around his neck, while Gaara slid his around her waist. Their faces came closer until they were finally kissing. "Aw, isn't this cute."

Both of them froze. They've heard that voice before. "Sasuke!!"

_**Hope you liked that one P. Right now I would like to thank my reviewers...You guys are AWESOME. Lol R&R plz **_


	16. Festival troubles

_**I'm trying to get more chapters up. Lately, it's been like 1 or 2 chapters a week. Enjoy!!!**_

"Sasuke!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"I didn't expect to find both of you here. Oh, well. It makes it more. . . exciting." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura stay here." Gaara whispered in her ear.

She nodded. Gaara turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke grinned. "Let's get this over with."

"You really think you're going-" Gaara jumped at Sasuke.

He grabbed Gaara and they both fell out of the cart. They fell through the air. Both of them throwing punches at each other until they hit the bottom cart. _That hurt._

'**Get up, boy. He's coming!'**

Gaara quickly got to his feet and dodged a hit from Sasuke. He kept dodging. It's all he could do. **'You, stupid, child. You knew this was going to happen'**

_What are you talking about?_

'**There's nothing here you can fight with, except those damned pieces of metal!'**

Shukaku was right. There was no sand in Konoha. _Kunai it is._ Gaara was to occupied talking to his demon and didn't noticed Sasuke was behind him. Sasuke kicked him in the back of the knee. Gaara fell and started to slide off the edge as the cart rose into the air. Sasuke kicked him again. This time Gaara fell of the roof of the cart, but caught the side of it as he fell. He looked up and saw Sasuke. He looked down and saw the ground and more carts. _Carts it is. _As Sasuke was about to throw a kunai, Gaara let go. He fell and landed on the roof of a cart. "What the hell?"

_Kankuro?_

Gaara climbed into the cart and saw Kankuro and Temari inside. "What are you doing here, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure you are."

"I'm –" An arm suddenly wrapped around Gaara's throat.

"Gaara!"

'**You didn't finish him off yet?!'**

_No, I didn't. No thanks to you._

'**Do you want me to help?'**

_No._

'**I guess that's settled. Now finish him off!'**

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull it off, but let he thought, it didn't work. Suddenly, the cart shook and Sasuke's arm went limp. Sasuke fell off the cart and Sakura climbed in. "Are you okay?"

Everyone nodded. Sakura smiled.

_**Okay hoped you like it...I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this one...cuz I'm gonna start another one...but it's either have both of them and take longer to get chapters or just have one and hopefully update sooner...it's up to u P R&R**_


	17. Afterwards

_**Sorry for the long delay..Enjoy!!**_

Sakura, you're here too? Temari asked.

"No, I'm just standing here not at the festival."

Kankuro bursted out laughing. "It wasn't that funny." Sakura mentioned as Kankuro's face was turning red.

Gaara rolled his eyes from his brother's stupidity. He walked to the edge of the cart and jumped out. Sakura walked to the edge of the cart and watched Gaara walk away. "Hey, Sakura. Did you two come here _together_?" Temari smartly asked.

Sakura froze. "What makes you think that?"

"Only the fact right after we saw Gaara, came like four seconds later. And that you're watching him right now."

"No, of course not."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later." Sakura smiled and jumped out.

Sakura quickly ran in the direction she saw Gaara went. _Probably went home. I don't see him around here._ She ran out of the festival and towards here house. When she finally got there, she hurried inside. It was completely dark in her house. Sakura turned on the lights and walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms were. She walked to Gaara's door and looked inside. He wasn't there. Sakura stood there and thought of all the places he could be. _The roof!_ Sakura walked back into the kitchen and went outside. She looked up, and sure enough she could see a figure sitting on top of her house. Sakura jumped onto the roof and looked at Gaara. He was sitting there, staring at the moon. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Why did you leave?"

"They didn't want me there."

"If your saying 'they' as in Sasuke, then you're wrong. Just because he attacked you doesn't mean no one wanted you there." She told.

He sat there quiet. Never looking away from the sky. Sakura sat there staring out in front of her, listening to anything. And right now it was them breathing. She listened to him breath. But then she noticed something. His breaths were short and sounded painful. "Are okay?"

Gaara looked at her confused. "Your breathing is all off."

He sighed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You wouldn't be breathing like that if you we're okay."

"Maybe I want to breath this way."

Gaara smirked when he saw Sakura glaring at him. "You can't prove it anyways."

"Oh, yes I can!."

Sakura charged at Gaara and pinned him to the ground. She smirked when she saw him wince. "See, you are hurt."

"Just because I winced doesn't mean I'm hurt. You just jumped on me.."

Sakura then lifted up his shirt. Gaara froze at her actions. "Then why is your chest bruised?"

"Hn."

"Ha. I knew it. You only fell like 100 feet."

"You think you're smart?"

"Mhmm." Sakura smiled.

Gaara glared at her and then jumped on top of her. He then pinned her to the ground. Sakura glared at him before she crashed her lips into his.

_**Yeah...sorry for the long delay and the short chapter..I've had a lot to do lately.. R&R**_


	18. Going Back

_**Once again I am sorry for the supper long delay P School's just been busy lately. Plus, I am also sorry for not telling you about this is my last chapter... I ran out of ideas for this one and I am also planning to start another one. So once again...sorry!!**_

Gaara sat back down on the roof and looked at the moon. It was nights like this he wished he was back in Suna. The sky seemed much more clear there. He looked over to Sakura. She had also sat up and was staring out into the distance. _I don't know how to tell her._

'**Then don't! It's that simple.'**

_I wish it was, but you have no idea. I have to. If not tonight, then tomorrow for sure._

'**For your information I do have an idea.'**

_What's your idea?_

'**What?'**

_You said you had an idea. What is it?_

'**That's not what I meant! And you know it!'**

Sakura stared out into the sky. When she was little, she always loved to see how many stars she could count. She smiled at the memory. Sakura looked over at Gaara. He had a blank expression on his face. _Who would have thought I would actually get to know the OH so famous Kazekage of the Sand?_

'**Who would have known, but I'm glad you did. Just look at him'**

_Yeah. . . okay then._

'**Oh come on. You know I'm right.'**

_Sakura smiled. He is different from the last time I've seen him._

'**Hell yeah he is! He's gotten hotter!'**

' **What? Can't a girl dream?'**

Sakura silently laughed at herself. She looked at Gaara again and noticed he had a small smirk on his face. _If that doesn't scream inner conflict, I don't know what does._

Sakura then noticed Gaara turn his attention to her. "Sakura, there's something I need to tell you."

'**Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good.'**

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Sakura sat there not knowing what to do. _He's leaving? But why?_

'**He is the Kazekage, Hun.'**

_I know that! Why on such short notice and all that? He could have told me before!_

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No, it's okay." She replied sadly.

"I'm glad you understand. I need to get ready."

Both Gaara and Sakura stood up. Sakura ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. She tightened her grip when she felt him return the hug. They stood there for what seemed like hours, until Gaara broke the hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gaara then walked to the other side of the roof and jumped down, leaving a sad and confused Sakura.

The next morning Sakura didn't want to get up. He was leaving and she didn't care. But being the person she is, she got up and went into the kitchen. She entered the room with a tired looking Temari and Kankuro. "Good morning, Sakura!" Temari greeted.

'**Honestly, who's that happy this early?'**

Sakura smiled in return. Both of the siblings stood up as Gaara walked into the room. Sakura was sure the Sand sibling's could feel the tension in the air. She sighed and went up to Gaara. "Hey, Gaara, I need to ask you something."

Sakura led Gaara into the other room. "Sakura, what's this about?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You're what?"

"I'm coming with you to Suna. There's no reason for me to stay here anymore."

Gaara smiled. "Well then, you have an hour to pack and say your good-byes."

"Seriously?!"

Gaara nodded. Sakura let out a huge smile and hurried upstairs to pack. _I'll never understand her._

One hour later all four of them were at the front gates of Konoha. Sakura was finish saying good-bye to Tsunade. "Now Sakura, I expect you to come visit me."

"Of course, Tsunade. Right now, I think it's time for me to go."

Tsunade watched as Sakura walked up to Gaara and then disappeared into the forest.

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wanna thank all my reviewers, WanderingCrusnik, kitfoxyfox, keraQ, Sakura LOVE shadow, alana124pyro, animemistress209, Kavfh, al20210, de-ji bebi, renkei-gaaralover, dreaming.girl, LilSakuraWolf, flaming witch of fire, Jess Ishtar, emovampiregirl, GaaraliciousXSakuralicious, animegirl1126, my lil' cherry blossom, Ominous-Shadow, Deidaras lover 4life, redbloddgoddess, DarkAngel2011, and CRIMSON'DESTINY. Your support was very much appreciated. Love ya lots!! R&R**_


End file.
